Wireless telecommunications have advanced dramatically over the years with the improvement of CDMA and other wireless telecommunication standards and with the technical advancements and reduction in cost of the equipment required to establish a cellular telecommunications network. For example, to establish a cellular network, a distribution hub with several base stations can provide cellular telecommunications coverage to a relatively very large geographical area divided into cells.
With the technical advancements and reduction in costs to establish a cellular network, providing telephone coverage to remote locations has become a practicality with the installation of a cellular network system, however, to date no such systems, or relatively few, have been engineered or implemented to provide cellular telephone coverage to such locations.
Another disadvantage of existing cellular telephone systems is that based on the topography of the land where the base station is placed and the topography of the land surrounding the base station, the coverage area of the cell may not provide consistent signal strength or reliability in the signal. This is particularly the case for areas along the fringe of a cell and for users who are utilizing their cellular telephones indoors. In addition, weather may impact signal strength and signal reliability.
In addition, wireless telephones have become very popular with the advancements in technology and the lowered costs of owning a cellular telephone. Most wireless subscription plans include incentives to draw new subscribers, and these incentives typically include free evening and weekend minutes with a finite number of prime time minutes that may be used by the subscriber. In addition, most of the wireless telephones in use today include call data management features that allow the wireless telephone to keep track of minutes used by the user. This call data information is also available typically on the wireless subscription services website, wherein the user logs on to the website to view the night and weekend minutes that have been used, as well as the primetime minutes that have been used, as well as the remaining minutes left for that particular month's allocation of minutes. Nevertheless, it is difficult for users to keep track of the call data information, because typically it is not convenient to log on to the particular Internet site, and it may be difficult to keep track of each particular month's usage in each category that needs to be tracked.